


С этим бубликом я беру тебя в мужья

by krapivka37



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В штате Орегон принят закон об однополых браках. Монро делает предложение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С этим бубликом я беру тебя в мужья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With This Bagel I Thee Wed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311346) by [Guanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin). 



Это произошло, когда Ник и Монро обсуждали принятый в этот день в Орегоне закон об однополых браках. Оба, конечно же, и раньше поддерживали этот законопроект (эта тема не первый раз всплывала в их разговорах), но Монро не ожидал, что он действительно пройдёт голосование - слишком уж много вокруг невежественных горлопанов.  
\- Хорошая новость для тех, кто хочет вступить в брак, - заметил Монро, нарезая грибы и морковь для жаркого. Обычно, к возращению Ника с работы, ужин уже был готов, но сегодня Эдди пришлось весь день провозиться с очередными часами. Ник в это время проверял, готовы ли макароны.  
\- Да.  
Странный тон Ника заставил Монро оторваться от шинковки овощей, да так и замереть над разделочной доской – такая безысходность была написана на лице Ника. Такое выражение лица можно объяснить только одним - склонностью Ника к романтике, в которой Монро успел убедиться за прошедшие два года. На прошлый день святого Валентина Ник даже цветы притащил, хорошо ещё, что изысканные орхидеи, а не розы - что было бы жутким клише. Причиной их с Джульетт расставания стало наследие Гриммов – большой сюрприз от тёти Мари - а ведь Ник был готов сделать ей предложение. Монро никогда не думал, что этот закон как-то его коснётся. Он знал, что они с Ником принадлежат друг другу и без письменного одобрения государства, хотя, конечно, соцпакет – дело хорошее. Но может быть Ник мечтает о торжественной церемонии с кольцами, клятвами и гостями?  
\- Ник?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились?  
Ник даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Что? Нет! Ну, не совсем, если ты не хочешь - это не обязательно, - избегая смотреть в глаза, слишком быстро, чтобы ему можно было поверить, выпалил Ник.  
\- То есть если бы я захотел… - осторожно начал Монро.  
\- А ты хочешь? – спросил Ник с надеждой в голосе. В его щенячьем взгляде отчётливо читалось: «Да-да-да! Пожалуйста, Монро, я хочу, чтобы мы поженились».  
\- Честно говоря, никогда об этом не задумывался.  
\- Ничего страшного, я, вообще-то, другого и не ожидал.  
\- Но ты-то хочешь.  
\- Но это не значит, что я собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, что тебе не нравится. Меня в наших отношениях всё и так устраивает.  
И Ник потянулся за поцелуем, но его честный, всем довольный, полный любви и понимания взгляд ни на минуту не обманул Монро. Если он позволит сейчас себя отвлечь, то Ник будет расстраиваться из-за каждого замеченного им в газетах объявления о свадьбе, или, увидев в новостях первую гей-пару, заключившую брак, благодаря новому закону, и каждый раз обречено вздыхать при виде обручальных колец. Тут он, конечно, преувеличил, но становиться причиной плохого настроения Ника он не собирался. Почему бы и не пожениться? Монро не постесняется заявить миру о своих чувствах. Ну, может быть, и не всему миру. Множество сверхъестественных существ захотят разорвать его на части, если узнают, что вместо того чтобы съесть Гримма, как положено любому уважающему себя потрошителю, Монро в него влюбился. Зато есть шанс, что если у Ника будет на пальце кольцо, женщины перестанут флиртовать с ним на глазах у Монро. Одна мысль о том, чтобы представлять Ника как своего мужа, заставила Монро зажмуриться от удовольствия.  
\- Если ты хочешь, я женюсь на тебе, - сказал Монро, поглаживая Ника по спине.  
Ник покачал головой и повернулся к плите, он вытащил из кастрюли на пробу одну из макаронин.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то только ради меня.  
\- Не только. Ты думаешь, что я не хочу на тебе жениться?  
Ник выключил плиту и с недоверием посмотрел на Монро.  
\- Ты сказал, что никогда раньше не думал об этом.  
\- Раньше не думал, а сейчас думаю.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто всё зависит только от моего желания, и это только доказывает мою правоту, и ты не хочешь свадьбы.  
\- Я ничего не имею против свадеб, и я не против жениться.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Значит всё в порядке.  
\- То есть если я сейчас встану на одно колено и сделаю предложение, ты мне откажешь? Потому что думаешь, что я делаю его, чтобы ты не расстраивался?  
\- Ты встанешь на колени? - с любопытством спросил Ник.  
\- Конечно, хочешь проверить?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты относился к этому как к шутке.  
\- Это не так, - Монро нахмурился.  
\- Извини, я не правильно выразился. Я не хочу заставлять тебя.  
\- Никто никого не заставляет. Я сам хочу.  
\- И как давно? Две минуты? Давай прекратим этот разговор.  
\- Ну и отлично, вот теперь я не хочу на тебе жениться.  
\- О том и речь, почему мы из-за этого ссоримся, давай просто забудем, что я об этом заговорил.  
И как Ник себе это представляет? Как можно забыть это псевдопредложение руки и сердца? Монро опять взялся за нож, намереваясь закончить нарезку дурацких овощей, но из этого ничего не вышло - любое занятие казалось ему сейчас абсолютной и бесполезной ерундой.  
Аккуратно положив нож, Монро взял кулёк с бубликами, выбрал один и опустился на одно колено перед совершенно обескураженным Ником.  
\- Что ты де…  
\- Шшш ...Тихо, - Монро погрозил ему бубликом. – Твой ответ должен быть односложным.  
\- Собираешься делать мне предложение с помощью бублика?  
\- Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, с каких пор у тебя избирательная глухота?  
\- Опять насмешки – это так романтично.  
\- Слушай, дай мне уже договорить. У меня колено ноет. Я не какой-то там сорванец, как некоторые.  
\- Извини-извини, можешь продолжать, - Ник насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Спасибо, что разрешил. К твоему сведению, я взял бублик только потому, что это первый попавшийся мне круглый предмет. Итак, Ник Буркхардт, согласен ли ты принять моё искреннее и добровольно сделанное предложение руки и сердца и стать моим мужем?  
-Ты правда не шутишь? – спросил Ник, с нежностью глядя на Монро.  
\- Да или нет, Ник.  
\- Да, - ответил Ник, забирая бублик и широко улыбаясь.  
Он протянул руку, помогая подняться и втягивая Монро в поцелуй, в результате которого Ник оказался крепко прижат к кухонному столику.  
К еде они приступили ещё очень не скоро.


End file.
